Prior to applying labels on jars, cans, or other containers, the containers are often washed and then dried. Many commercial jar washers also have a final stage for drying the outside surfaces of the jars as they pass along a conveyor. One type of prior art bottle dryer has a relatively long cylindrical rotating brush mounted above the conveyor so that as the jars are rolled down the conveyer, the bristles of the rotating brush wipe away the water on their exterior surface. In conjunction with the rotating brush, the dryer stage of prior art bottle washers often use one or more air streams directed at the jars to finish drying them. The supplemental forced air drying apparatus has two main drawbacks. Using compressors and air blowers to finish drying the jars is relatively energy inefficient. Also, a great amount of noise is produced along the bottling line by the compressors, blowers and air nozzles typically used. Further, in many plants the bottle or jar drying portion of the labeling line is the limiting factor in the speed at which the plant can operate. By speeding up the drying process, greater plant speed and efficiency can be achieved.